


Little Wing

by Lynnsielovesliara



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnsielovesliara/pseuds/Lynnsielovesliara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight years after the war with the reapers, Commander Shepard is still alive and kicking and she's still head over heels for Liara. But her new life may be more difficult to adjust to than she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alive Again

**Author's Note:**

> Post war. Liara/Femshep. Still a lot more to come. And when it does, I think I'll end up having to change it's rating to explicit. In fact, I know I'll have to.

_Shepard spun around and fell to the ground as the M35 tumbled over her head. It's rear end hit the dirt first and slowly started to fall onto it's back. Shepard looked up just as Garrus and Liara dodged the Mako's fall. The commander jumped to her feet and ran towards Liara. Time seemed to slow and the noise seemed to fade just as Liara looked up at her commander. Their eyes met, the war around them becoming but a blur. Liara's eyes started to widen as they trailed off beyond Shepard's face. Shepard turned to see Harbinger's frontal plates folding to the side, focusing in on Liara and Garrus, still curled on the ground. The commander turned back to Liara, their eyes meeting once more, time starting to gradually speed back up. Liara, on her knees, reached her arm out to Shepard, the reaper's energy beam streaming directly over the commander's head. Shepard noticed a single tear drop fall from Liara's eye. And then all that was left was red from the blast..._

Jane's eyes shot open. A collection of specs, blurred. She blinked. Once. Twice. Her vision had started to become clearer. She was staring into the starry void of space. _Not again_. She reached up to her head. It felt as if weights were tied to her wrists. _No helmet?_ She turned her head to see metal beams above her. _A window... And what is that constant beep?_  
Shepard slowly started to sit up. She felt as if she had little control of her body. _A med bay of some sort?_ And then she remembered. _The reapers!_ Shepard pulled the IV out of her arm, the sensors off her head. She pulled to the edge of the bed, falling to the floor. The beeping turned into one endless beep.  
She pulled herself up, grasping the side of the bed. Her legs wobbled, unable to support her body weight. She fell yet again, bringing the infusion pump down with her.  
She noticed railing on the wall nearby. She started to pull herself toward it, half crawling. "Jane?" Shepard turned to see a petite nurse clasping a small datapad. "Stay back!" She yelled, looking around for something to defend herself with.  
"Ms. Shepard, I-" "It's commander to you! Who are you? Are you with Cerberus? What have you done to me?" She accused, backing up, pushing herself toward the wall.  
"Okay, _commander_. Just...hold on." The nurse walked over to the comm device. Shepard watched her as she pulled herself up against the wall, gripping the rail. She attempted to make a few steps.  
"Dr. Elliott, I need your help. Shepard's... awake." The nurse turned back to Shepard. "Commander, it's best if you stay off your feet for a while." Shepard ignored her, continuing to take small steps. The nurse just stood there, watching her progress along the wall.  
"Wow, that's impressive." Shepard turned to see a dark, slim man. His hair slick back, scruffy chin. He walked toward her. "Name's Dane Elliot," he said holding his hand out to her, "And you're standing pretty well. Sure are a fighter." Shepard ignored his hand.  
"There is a war outside, _Dane Elliott_. And it's my job to make sure it ends. I don't have time for this." She continued on along the rail.  
"Don't you think you're at least a little at a disadvantage here? Why don't you go sit back down and we can talk." He said, holding his hand out once more. "You've done something to me. I don't trust you."  
"Okay. Well you have no choice," he said, grabbing at her arm. Shepard twisted her wrist out of his grasp. She let go of the rail and dove her shoulder straight into the front of his thigh, knocking him on his back. She got onto her hands and knees and, with a shot of sudden adrenaline, scrambled out the door and down the hall.  
The doctor turned to the nurse who'd backed into the comm device on the wall. "Call Karin."

***

" _My name is commander Shepard and I know a thing or two about killing reapers_." "Pew pew pew! Die Harbinger!" The young Asari grasped her talking action figures tightly, her little blue hands dirty from playing in the sand. "Aurielle! Come inside darling, it's getting dark. And you need to bathe and pack up, we're leaving in the morning," Her mother called out from the cabin. Zohrr, once an uncharted planet in the Gemini Sigma, is where she was born. And she and her mother, and sometimes their family friends, visited it every year.  
Aurielle shook the sand off her toys and ran inside. "I don't want to leave, mommy!"  
"We have to sweetheart, I have a job to attend to. And the shuttles in town leave tomorrow."  
"Oh whatever mom! They make trips every other day!" She said, rolling her eyes as she walked to the bathroom to bathe. Her mother smiled. _Just as playfully harsh as her father was_.  
After her bath, Aurielle jumped into bed with her action figures. "Can you tell me another story about the commander before bed, mommy?" "Oh, Ellie, I'm sure I've told you just about everything I know." "Pleeeeease?" "Oh alright, hmmm. Have I told you about the rogue VI on the Luna base?" "Yes! Many times!" "You know, that VI ended up becoming a real good friend of mine." "Oh mom, I know already!" "Alright, let's see..."

 

The sunlight came into Aurielle's window. _Mmm_. She loved waking up to the smell of breakfast. It was her favorite meal of the day. She got dressed and ran to the kitchen.  
"You all packed up and ready to go? We're leaving after breakfast." Her mother asked, serving her a plate. "Yes mom, I know!" "Eat up quickly, alright?"  
Aurielle looked up at her mother, who was cleaning the stovetop with a towelette. She had the most beautiful mother in the galaxy. She was young, still in her maiden stage. Most asari her age had either never had relations with anyone and were too busy studying or they were dancers. But not her. She was very mature. She acted like a matron. And sometimes even a matriarch. She was so kind. And gentle. With the face of a goddess.  
She held her Commander Shepard action figure in her hand. It was her favorite. "Mom?" She asked. Looking down at her toy.  
"Yes, honey?" "Why do you cry sometimes?" She asked. "Is it because you miss my dad?"  
Her mother paused for a moment. Her eyes started to water. She'd never told her daughter who her father was. And her daughter never really asked. But she had the feeling Aurielle already knew. She was already old enough to put the pieces together. _How could she not know? How could I not tell her? Why won't she ask me?_  
"Yes, my love. It's because I miss your dad," she said, wiping a tear from her cheek. Aurielle gently ran her thumb across her toy commander's face. "I wish I could've met her."

***

Shepard managed to make it to the ventilation system without being spotted. She could feel her limbs starting to become easier to control. Then she heard a VI on the intercom.  
"Alert. I have located an unidentified heat signature in the lower ducts of East Wing B."  
 _Shit._ Shepard pulled herself faster, now able to push with her legs. She turned and used them to kick out the vent at the end of the duct. She stood up, her legs shaking. She walked down the hallway as fast as she could.  
"Heat signature lost in the main duct of East Wing B. Section 218."  
Shepard hobbled along. She turned the corner. _Fuck_. Dr. Elliott and a group of nurses were waiting for her. And... _Dr. Chakwas?_  
"It's good to see you, Commander," she said, walking toward Shepard. "Let me help you back to your room." The nurse brought out a wheelchair and sat the weary Shepard down on it. "Thank you, Eva. I've got it from here." Dr. Elliott followed behind. "What's going on? Why are you helping these people? Why aren't you on the Normandy? Where's Harbinger?"  
"Slow down, commander. I'll explain everything as soon as we get you relaxed," she said, wheeling Shepard back to her room.  
"Where's Harbinger?!" "As far as I know, dead. And probably still being studied in a secret Alliance facility somewhere. But definitely dead. Thanks to you."  
"I-I killed Harbinger?" "You did. What's the last thing you remember, commander?" She asked, putting the breaks on the wheelchair and helping Shepard onto her bed.  
"The last thing I remember... Liara. Liara T'Soni. She and Garrus Vakarian almost got hit by the Mako on earth. I remember calling for an evac. And the Normandy flew in to get them. The last thing I remember was seeing them standing in the shuttle bay." She responded as Dr. Chakwas checked her pulse. "Now can you tell me what I'm doing here? Who these people are?"  
"We're ex-cerberus," said Dr. Elliott. "I should've known," Shepard said, "By the way you grabbed me, couldn't have been with the Alliance."  
"I almost got assigned the Lazarus project-"  
"So you knew Miranda?" Shepard interrupted. "I did."  
"Where is she? ... Where's Liara?" "Commander, a lot has happened that you don't know about. But in order for it all to make sense, we need to recover your memory," said Dr. Chakwas, turning Shepard's machines back on, "So, that being said, I'll be able to help with some of it. After calling the Normandy back for Liara and Garrus, you did make it to the beam. Both you and Anderson-"  
"Anderson!" Shepard interrupted, then paused. "I remember..." Shepard pressed her fingers into her eyes. She looked up, took a deep breath and wiped her tears.  
"He's dead, isn't he?" "I'm afraid so," Dr. Chakwas replied, placing her hand on Shepard's. "The alliance sent a team to search for survivors on the citadel. Both The Admiral and The Illusive Man's bodies were found. In an area of the citadel we didn't even know existed."  
"It's all coming back to me now..."  
"The alliance was unsuccessful when searching for you," said Elliott, "so our team headed in without the alliance knowing."  
"To turn me into a terrorist phantom?"  
"No," Elliott replied, "we left cerberus as soon as we realized the Illusive Man had been indoctrinated."  
"So then why go looking for me?" "We thought that if we'd recovered your body, it'd do us some good. We could redeem ourselves and prove our worth. Then maybe the alliance would give us a chance," said Elliott.  
"We were luckier than we thought. You were still alive when we found you."  
"Okay, I've had enough of this. Chakwas, you were on the Normandy the last time I saw it, where's Liara? I need to make sure she's okay," said Shepard, sitting up.  
"I haven't seen her in a while, but I'm sure she's fine." "Well when can I leave? I feel fine. I just need to see her." "Shepard, just hold on-" Dr. Elliott started to say. "No! I'm fine! Just tell me where she is!" "Shepard, you can't-" he started up again. "Can't what?! What can't I do?! Can't you see I'm fine?! Why can't I-"  
"Because you can't just show up from the dead again Jane!" Dr. Chakwas yelled. _Jane? Chakwas swore she'd never call me by my first name._ "What are you talking about Chakwas? Elliott said I was still alive when-"  
"You were," She said, "but everyone thinks you're dead. When you wiped out the reapers, the catalyst destroyed the Mass relays and every VI and AI in existence along with them. The Alliance still had all the prothean data they found on mars in 2148. They used it to rebuild the relays. The Normandy crash landed on an uncharted planet in the Gemini Sigma. We had to survive on an unknown planet, lucky it was habitable. It was years before they got the relays up and running again. As soon as they did, we were rescued. Most of us settled in on Illium afterward. It was only a matter of time until VIs started popping up everywhere again. Then this ex-cerberus group contacted me and requested my help. I'm the only one besides this crew who knows that you're still alive. We didn't want to let anyone know until you woke up. Or the Alliance would have taken you from us. Shepard, It's 2194... You've been in a coma for eight years. And no one knows it."

***

"Disengaging FTL drive core, ETA 12 minutes!" Aurielle sang as she drove her toy Normandy through the air. She and her mother had just arrived in Nos Astra's docking bay. "Elle, do you want to grab a bite to eat before heading home? It's been a long ride."  
"Sure mom," Aurielle said, smiling. Aurielle admired her mother more than anything. She had the best stories, the most beautiful smile and she was practically famous. She wanted to be just like her one day. She clenched to her mother's hand and stared up at her as they waited in line at the food vendor.  
"Hey T'Soni!" Aurielle's mother turned around. "Garrus?" She said, shocked to see the turian standing in the distance. "Hey! Uncle Garrus!" Aurielle shouted in excitement, letting go of her mother's hand and running up to him. "Hey kiddo!" He said lifting her up and carrying her back toward the food stand. "You been doing any calibrations lately?" He teased her. "No one can calibrate like you can, Vakarian," her mother said, walking toward them with a bag of food.  
"How have you been, Liara?" He asked her, putting Aurielle down. "Pretty okay, I suppose. We just got back from Zohrr, actually. I think the real question is how have you been? How's your family?"  
"Well Palaven is getting there. Reconstruction seems to be getting along pretty well. You'd think after the amount of time it's taking, Palaven would be paradise by now. Anyway, mom started walking again. She's getting better and better everyday."  
"That's so great to hear, Garrus. I'm happy for you," she said, guiding the three of them to a table. "Care to join us?"  
"Ah, thanks, but I have to go meet up with the council. I made a request to move my family here to Illium. I figure the clean air is better for mom."  
"Oh, yay!" Aurielle clapped. "We'll see you later, Garrus," Liara laughed. "Ooh! And if you want, we're meeting up at-"  
"Moreau's?" Garrus interrupted. " I know, he sent a message to my terminal, not knowing I was already coming. He expected me to fly in and return to Palaven in the same night," he laughed. "Anyway, don't tell them I'm coming!" He said walking off. "See you tomorrow night!"  
Since the destruction of the citadel, a new galactic council was formed on Illium. The planet was hardly touched by reaper forces, needing little to no reconstruction. It was rumored that the council was gathering assets to either rebuild the citadel or construct an exact replica. It was also rumored that the keepers refused to leave the remains of the citadel and that they continue to go about their business and live among the wreckage.  
Liara and Aurielle caught a cab back to the apartment. Aurielle ran to her room to watch old vids of her mother and Commander Shepard fighting stimulated foes in the Armax Arsenal Arena back before she was born. _They were movie stars._  
Liara went up to the loft and fell onto the bed. _Ahh, home at last_. Tomorrow would be a busy day. She had to drop Aurielle off at Biotic Control Lessons and get back to the office. She couldn't leave Glyph and Feron in charge for too long. And the old crew had plans to meet up at Joker's place to watch the game after work.  
As excited as Aurielle was about it, Liara was a bit stressed. She loved meeting up with her old friends. But things just weren't the same without Shepard around. Even after eight years. It was just hard for her. She'd only recently become able to cope, which flustered her. She's only ever wanted nothing but the best for Aurielle. And the thought of her daughter growing up seeing her mother so unhappy distressed her. She pulled the dog tags that she wore around her neck out of her shirt. She rolled onto her stomach, lying her head softly onto the pillow. She stared at the tags.  
 **SHEPARD, JANE**  
 **5923-AC-2826**  
 **A POSITIVE**  
 **NO PREFERENCE**  
She'd retrieved them for Shepard and had given them back as a gift after She'd helped her deal with the shadow broker. The commander left them in a glass case on her desk in her cabin on the Normandy. Liara thought back to when they crash landed on Zohrr. She took the tags, put them around her neck and lied her head on Shepard's pillow. She layed there for hours. And she hadn't taken the tags off since.  
She gently ran her thumb up and down over the engraved words on the warm metal. Tears rolled down her face as she drifted into a deep sleep.

***

It had been almost two weeks since Shepard woke up. Dr.Elliott and the rest of the ex-cerberus crew were going to wait until the end of the week to present Shepard to the Alliance Council.  
"Commander wake up!"  
"Chakwas?" Shepard asked, opening her eyes and sitting up. "Dane just clocked out. We have about fifteen minutes until the VI is automatically activated. Get up, follow me."  
"Where are we going?" Shepard yawned. "Just follow me, commander, I'll tell you on the way. I made double rounds earlier making sure Elliott was in his cabin and the path was clear, come on, we don't have much time."  
Shepard got up and tiptoed out if the room and down the hall behind the doctor. She tugged at her gown. "I seriously wish I had armor on right now."  
"Shhhh! Look, there's the shuttle bay." Dr. Chakwas gave the all clear and they headed for one of the shuttles.  
"So now do you want to tell me what's going on?" Shepard asked, climbing in behind Chakwas.  
"Dr. Elliott and the rest of the crew were going to present you to the alliance like some kind of project," Chakwas said as she started up the shuttle and opened the airlock. "It'd be all over the Extranet, all over the news. Liara is living on Illium. In her old apartment. She's spent years trying to recover all her information. She's working in her old office in Nos Astra. Last I'd heard, she'd just recently got her terminals up to date with all the information she'd missed over the years. And as you can imagine, a lot of it was impossible to recover. But not even she knows about you. And she can't find out the way the rest of the galaxy does. Neither can the rest of your old crew. Can you imagine? 'breaking news! secret ex-cerberus scientists present _the_ Commander Shepard alive and in the flesh to Alliance council! We're live now at the Systems Alliance headquarters!' all over the Extranet, news vendors, public screens. Anyway, Most of the rest of your old crew are living in Nos Astra as well. Garrus Vakarian, however, went back to Palaven with his family and to help rebuild."  
"Why do I feel like this has been planned for a while?" Shepard asked.  
"Because it has been," Chakwas replied, "The only reason I agreed to help these people was so I could steal you back when you woke up. You don't belong with ex-cerberus. Especially _suspicious_ ex-cerberus."  
"Wow. Nice. But Chakwas, I have to ask, do you actually know what you're doing?" Shepard asked, watching Chakwas mess with all the shuttle's controls.  
"Commander, what good is the Extranet if you can't watch vids on how to properly hijack and pilot a shuttle?" Chakwas laughed.  
"No good at all under our circumstances, I guess." The commander replied. "If only I'd done my N7 training via Extranet."  
Chakwas laughed. "Oh, how I missed you, commander."  
"I missed you too, doc," Shepard smiled. "So. I presume we're headed to Illium?"  
"Uh, not quite yet," said Chakwas, "we're going to have to make a quick stop on Omega."

***

"Good morning, Nysia," Liara nodded at her secretary as she climbed the stairs up to her office. "Good morning Ms. T'Soni," she replied, "Feron is waiting in your office."  
"Thank you, Nysia," Liara said, walking into the office.  
"Liara!" Feron exclaimed, turning around. "I didn't know whether or not to take you seriously when you said you were actually returning to work today." He said, leaning against the wall.  
"Very funny, Feron," she said, handing him a cup of coffee and setting hers down on the desk. "How was everything?"  
Feron took a sip of the hot beverage and stood up straight. "It was okay," he said, walking toward her, "just received the usual. Numbers. Trade routes. Stocks. Council enforcements. Terrorist threats..."  
Liara rolled her eyes. "How was everything with Glyph?  
"Eh," Feron shrugged as he set his coffee down. "He still managed to follow me everywhere."  
When the reapers were defeated, Glyph was destroyed along with them. Liara designed a new information drone, an exact replica of the original.  
"Good day shadow broker, nothing new to report," Glyph informed her, moving close to Feron's side.  
"Ms. T'Soni?" Nysia's voice sounded on the comm.  
"Yes, Nysia?" Liara responded. "I don't mean to interrupt, but there's someone here that needs to speak with you."  
Hmm. Liara asked Feron to start directing the new incoming information and headed for the door.  
"Matriarch Valia," Liara said, shocked, "Is there something wrong?" Liara peered down the staircase to see her daughter dancing around in the corner.  
Aurielle's Biotic Control instructor stood there with her arms crossed. "'Is there something wrong?!' Of course there's something wrong! Something always seems to go wrong when your daughter is in my class!"  
"Oh no," Liara said, putting her hand to her forehead, "what has she done this time?"  
"You know damn well what she did! I don't know why she and the other students find it humorous to see me dangling in the air, but I guarantee you, if something like this happens one more time, you're going to have to find someone else to put up with her!" She shouted.  
"Oh Goddess..." Liara started, shaking her head, "Valia, I'm so sor-"  
"Ah-ah! There's no need!" She said, frustrated. The matriarch marched down the stairs, Aurielle passing her up with a smile on her face.  
"Darling, how many times do I have to tell you not to use singularity on your instructor?" Liara asked, grabbing her daughter's, arm.  
"I just wanted to be like you and Commander Shepard mom!" She said, making a 'gun' with her fingers and 'shooting' Nysia.  
"Just... Sit tight, I'm going to call James to come get you." She said, walking into her office.

 

"I'm sorry, no can do Doc," Vega came in on the comm. "The council has me trailing the biggest red sand dealer on Illium today. I know you don't want the niña around all your dangerous information, but if she were my hija, I know I wouldn't want her around red sand and criminals either."  
"Alright, thank you James," Liara sighed as she disconnected.  
"Call Aethyta," Feron suggested. "My daughter just got kicked out of class and you want me to call my father to come pick her up?" Liara asked, "she's not exactly the best influence."  
"But you can't keep her around the office, you're kind of the shadow broker, remember?" Feron said.  
Liara looked out the window, contemplating. "I know."

 

"So I heard my granddaughter has been using biotics on her teacher," Matriarch Aethyta laughed as she climbed up the stairs. "Nice. High five!"  
Aurielle giggled and ran in for a hug. Liara stood atop the stairs with her arms crossed. "I'll pick her up at 6:30. Can you two try to not cause too much trouble?"  
"We'll try," the matriarch replied as they started to descend down the stairs.  
"And Aethyta," Liara said. The matriarch turned her head.  
"Thank you."  
"Yeah yeah yeah," she said, turning back around and continuing down the stairs. "Whataya say we go cut the power in Eternity and switch the turian and quarian peanut bowls with the others?" She asked Aurielle, who started to chuckle.  
Liara shook her head and entered her office. She wasn't sure if her daughter got her destructive nature from Aethyta or her own father.

***

"What are we doing here again?" Shepard asked Chakwas as they were leaving Omega's docking bay.  
"After you helped Aria T'Loak take Omega back, it quickly became the capital of illegal trade, smuggled goods and trafficking again. An ex-client of mine has a friend who is creating a fake ID for you. And there's no way we could've made it all the way to Illium in that shuttle."  
"Chakwas, I never knew this side of you. Kidnapping. Hijacking. Illegal trade. I like it." Shepard laughed.  
"You know, I only joined the medical field looking for exotic adventure. Which I did not get, by the way."  
"You never cease to surprise me."

 

"Psst! Karin!" Chakwas and Shepard turned around. A scrawny, pale-tan salarian was signaling them over from the transport depot. They headed over to the X3M he was hiding behind. He had huge dark green eyes and his right horn curled in tighter than his left, making his left horn dangle over the right. It was obvious he was Lystheni.  
"Tandig, do you have the stuff?" Chakwas asked him.  
"Uhm, about that..." He replied, nervously playing with his fingers. "I might've accidentally told Geck, the guy who's making the ID, that it was for Commander Shepard, who is actually still alive." He gulped. "...And now he wants proof, by watching Shepard in action."  
" _Accidentally_?" Shepard asked, moving in closer to Tandig. "You're lucky I don't have my Phaeston to _accidentally_ blow your head off with!"  
"What exactly do you mean when you say he wants to see Shepard in action?" Chakwas asked the shaking salarian.  
"H-He hired a group of Blue Sun mercs to kill you at the warehouse he's at. An-and if you can kill them all, he'll give the ID. And if you can't, he'll kill me." He swallowed.  
Shepard let out a loud laugh. "I wiped out the entire reaper race! Blue Suns? You've got nothing to worry about, princess," she said, hitting him in the arm. "In fact, I can't wait to get back out there. After two weeks sitting in a hospital bed, let's do this."  
"It was eight years, commander," Chakwas corrected her.  
"Whatever Chakwas! Salarian, am I at least going to be provided some clothes and a pistol?"  
He lead them over to a large chest that was loaded with illegal guns and armors. "Take your pick," He swallowed.  
"Hell yes," Shepard grinned, "I'm actually looking forward to this." She grabbed some black and gray Hahne-Kedar armor, an HMOT omni-tool, L3 biotic amp, the Arc Pistol, Katana, Javelin and of course her favorite, the Phaeston. "I swear, I'm still dreaming."

 

Shepard, Chakwas and Tandig jumped out of the skycar and headed toward the warehouse. "Are you sure you can handle this?" Tandig gulped.  
Shepard looked at Chakwas. "Maybe princess should wait out here," she said, making fun of the salarian. "By the way, you look weird in armor." She said as she walked into the warehouse.  
Chakwas looked down at her chest plate. "I _feel_ weird," she replied, attempting to adjust the armor as she followed behind the commander.  
"Hey Geck!" Shepard shouted, looking around the huge echo-y two-story room. "I heard you had a hard time believing I was alive!"  
"Ah! Commander Shepard! It really is you," he said walking out from behind a large crate.  
He was a drell. He had a light blue-green skin tone and a raspy voice.  
"I have your ID," he said, "you know what you have to do to get it." He walked up to the second floor just as the mercs walked in.  
"Who's ready to dance?" Shepard smirked, "Chakwas just stay in cover," she said firing off the first shots at the closest merc.  
"Ay ay, commander," Chakwas replied, leaning against a metal box close to the entrance. She covered her ears, never having been so close to a rain of gunfire before.  
Shepard dove into cover nearby, a line of bullets barely missing her. She rolled to the edge of the crate, shooting two mercs in the back of the head with the Katana. She tumbled over and pulled her assault rifle out. _Ah, Phaeston V, my best friend_. She thought as she shot at the knees of the merc in her direct line of sight.  
He fell onto his stomach, yelping in pain. A larger, husky batarian merc circled behind Shepard, getting into melee range. The commander spun around, extending her omni-blade and puncturing his abdomen. She activated her tech armor and ran straight into the mercs who were firing at her, the bullets ricocheting off her shields. She twisted her body, using overload on the mercs to her left then turned to the right to use warp on the others.  
She ran toward the wall and spun around pulling her pistil out and shooting them all one at a time just before they could regroup. One last merc ran at her, full speed. She laughed and used throw, flinging him across the room, his spine hitting the rail on the second floor, then falling straight back down to the cement.  
 _Ouch_. Chakwas thought, her eyes peering over the metal crate.  
"That all you got?" Shepard called out, looking up at the drell.  
"Uh, one more thing," he said, opening a large garage door on the other side. A YMIR mech walked out, opening it's rocket launcher.  
"Hell yeah!" Shepard yelled, climbing a stack of metal creates as the heavy mech launched it's missile, barely missing the commander.  
"Uh-oh..." Dr. Chakwas' mouth dropped as she saw the mech. "I'm out of here," she said, running out of the warehouse to wait with Tandig.  
Shepard took cover at the very top, pulling out her sniper rifle. The mech lifted it's right arm, opening it's mass accelerator cannon. The commander waited until the mech stopped firing. She positioned the Javelin, looking through the scope. She aimed and fired straight for it's head. She fired again. And again before the mech opened it's rocket launcher once more. She ducked back down just in time, the missle flying straight over her head.  
Shepard went tactical and used overload to nullify the mech's shields, taking cover every time it opened it's cannon.  
After it's shields were down, she used warp, weakening it's armor. She continued to alternate from taking cover to using warp on the mech, finally destroying it's armor.  
She pulled her heavy pistol out and finished it off by firing a few headshots. She quickly took cover. The mech exploded from overload to it's head. Shepard jumped down, dusting her hands off.  
The drell walked down the stairs, slowly clapping his hands. "Very impressive, commander," he said, handing her the identification card. "I'll try not to tell anyone you're alive."  
"You better. Unless you want to end up like these Blue Suns," she said, snatching the card from his grasp and walking out the door.  
Tandig scanned Shepard and added the information to the card. "Alright, let's go," he said, getting into the skycar.  
"We finally going to see Liara?" She asked, climbing in behind him.  
"Aria T'Loak has a ship lined up to take us to Illium," Chakwas said, jumping in.  
"Aria?" Shepard asked, raising an eyebrow. "Can't we find one somewhere else?"  
"Commander, you helped her take this place back. She's getting us a ride to Illium _free_. We're _going_ to see her."  
"But it's so awkward," Shepard complained, "I thought I'd never see her again after she decided to... You know..."

 

"Shepard," Aria said as she and Dr. Chakwas arrived at Omega's docking bay. She was staring out the window, her hands behind her back. She turned around to face the commander. Her face looking a little more purple than usual. "You know, I will admit I got rather... How would you put it? _Sad?_ ... When your body was never found."  
"Oh, did you?" Shepard asked, crossing her arms and leaning her shoulder against the steel wall.  
"Yes," she said, annoyed, "look I didn't come here to discuss what happened between the two of us-"  
"You mean the kiss, right?" the commander replied, with a smirk on her face.  
"No!" She shouted instinctively, "Just! ... Take the ship and go find your girlfriend. I'll be in Afterlife if you need me." She said, storming off.  
Shepard and Chakwas boarded the ship. "The one rule on Omega," Chakwas said, shaking her head, "Don't fuck with Aria. _And what do you do?_ You fuck with Aria!"  
Shepard laughed, "I was just teasing her, Chakwas."  
"Exactly!" The doctor exclaimed, "If it were anybody else, they'd be dead right now!"

***

"Hey! Come on in!" Joker said as he opened the door, "Join the party." He hobbled back to his seat. Liara and Aurielle walked in, looking around. Jack, Miranda, Cortez, Tali and Jacob and his family were already there. "Janie!" Aurielle shouted as she ran to go play with Jacob and Brynn Taylor's daughter.  
Janie was only about 7 months older than Aurielle was. She had curly dark brown hair and large eyes the color of sand. Brynn had originally wanted to name their daughter, "Shepard," but Jacob spent most of the pregnancy persuading her not to until they finally agreed that Janie would satisfy the both of them.  
"Aurielle, play nicely!" She called out as she set the bowl of dip she brought down onto the table. "Ooh, that looks good," Cortez said, with a chip in his hand.  
"It's Benezia's recipe. It was my favorite as a child," she said, taking a seat. Steve swiped his chip through the creamy dip and took a bite. "Mmm-mmm, that's really good! Definitely the best dip I've ever had," he said, grabbing another chip.  
"Hey Doc! Esteban!" Liara and Cortez turned to the door. James walked in, Ashley's arm locked in his. "Well if it isn't the family of spectres!" Joker called out from the living room.  
"How is the spectre life, Vega?" Jack asked kicking her feet up onto the coffee table.  
"Eh, it keeps me busy," he replied taking a seat on the sofa. "Oh whatever," Ashley added. "He loves it. It's all he ever talks about. You should've seen him on his first day."  
Miranda took a seat next to jack, hitting her boot and giving her a 'behave' look. "Ugh, fine," she said, pulling them off.  
"Sooo..." Joker started, "What's up with you two? Are you living together now or what?"  
"Screw you, Moreau!" Jack said, pulling out a knife and picking under her fingernails with it.  
"We're just wondering," James and Jacob laughed, "You're like always together now."  
"What _is_ up with them? Didn't they hate each other?" Cortez asked, pushing another chip into the dip, "are they... _Together_?"  
"No one knows," Tali answered, taking a seat at the kitchen table with Cortez and Liara. "And they won't talk about it either."  
"Where is everyone else? The game is about to start!" Joker said, impatiently.  
"Kasumi said she'd try and make it, Garrus, Wrex, Zaeed, Samara and Grunt are off-planet, Traynor is probably just late and I doubt Javik even considered coming," Jacob said.  
"Not late!" Samantha said, walking through the door with two pies in her arms, "You were right about Javik though. But I saw him in the plaza on the way over and dragged him here."  
"Yes, yes. I'm here, primitives," the prothean said walking in behind her. "Hey buggy!" Vega shouted, raising his beer into the air.  
"Two pies?" Liara asked, helping Traynor set them down.  
"Well I made the other completely with ingredients that Tali can eat." She replied.  
"Thank you, that's very thoughtful Samantha," Tali chimed in. "You know how to make quarian food?"  
"There's nothing the Extranet can't teach you," She said, cutting Tali a slice.  
"Everybody Shhh! Game's about to start!" Joker turned the TV up. "Who you rooting for?" Miranda asked him.  
"The Elysium Warhounds, duh!" He answered.  
"Oh please, humans can't beat turians at their own game."  
Everyone turned to the door. "Garrus!" They all called out, practically in unison.  
"Besides," he continued, "the Tarax Threshers are the returning clawball champions." He took a seat next to Joker.  
"Uh-oh, I hear a bet coming along," James grinned.

 

"Pay up, Vakarian," Joker laughed, handing his credit chit over to the turian. Liara chuckled. She'd had a pretty great night tonight after all. The game had just ended and everyone was starting to clean up, still continuing to laugh and joke.  
 _"And now, Nos Astra News at Nine! ... Breaking! Is Commander Shepard alive?!"_ Everyone's head shot straight at the TV, the room went completely silent. _"A drell living in the terminus systems claims to have caught the, announced dead, commander on tape fighting Blue Sun mercenaries on Omega. We have the footage here..."_  
"Commander Shepard is alive?!" Aurielle asked, excitedly, running into the living room, Janie right behind her. "Come on girls, let's go back and play," Brynn said, taking them back to the other room.  
The vid popped onto the screen. It was in horrible condition. It was very pixilated, with no sound.  
Liara slowly walked toward the TV, her eyes glued to the screen. She started to lift her hand out to the screen a little, as if to reach out to the pixilated Shepard. A tear started to roll down her face. Then another.  
Jack approached her, gently starting to rub her back. "It's okay," she whispered, lightly.  
The vid ended and the asari news anchor returned to the screen. _"Turns out that vid is actually a hoax,"_ she said to her co-anchor. _"An almost-convincing hoax,"_ the co-anchor added. And they kept on.  
The sound around started to drown out as Liara looked to the floor, tears streaming from her eyes.  
"It's been eight years," Miranda said, "Why the hell can't people just leave it alone? Enough with the hoaxes."  
"Alright, we'll take her home," Jack said, getting their things together.  
"Aurielle can stay the night with us," Brynn suggested. "That would be great, thank you," Miranda said, pulling Liara toward the door. Liara couldn't even think straight, she didn't know what was going on around her. The only thing running through her mind was the pixely figure on the screen.

 

Jack and Miranda pulled out Liara's couch bed. "Should we go up there and comfort her?" Jack asked, looking up at the loft from the living room.  
"No, I think it's best we leave her alone," Miranda answered, taking her boots off. She got into bed. Jack turned around and smiled. She climbed into the bed and faced Miranda, scooting in closer. They stared into each other's eyes for a while.  
"What if Shepard really is still alive?" Jack asked, concerned.  
"Well, where would she have been for the past eight years?" Miranda replied.  
"I have no idea..." Jack said. "What if someone found her body and turned her into some kind of phantom?"  
Miranda yawned. "Oh, wow. I hope not, she'd be indestructible. But I guess we'll never know until we face a Shepard phantom," she joked, "for now I think we should just focus on getting some sleep." She yawned again.  
Jack smiled and kissed Miranda's cheek. Miranda's lips formed a smile, her eyes closed. "Goodnight," she said. "Night."

***

"Oh, that son-of-a-bitch!" Shepard yelled, clenching her fists as Chakwas showed her the vid. "After this, we're going to go back to Omega and kick his ass!"  
Shepard paced back and forth. "Do you think Liara saw it?" She asked, anxiously.  
"No idea, commander." She replied, wondering if her plan was going to work after all.  
"Of course she did," Shepard said to herself, "she's the fucking shadow broker!"  
"Either way, commander, it was confirmed a hoax," Chakwas said.  
"Yeah, but it wasn't actually a hoax, Chakwas, we were there remember?!" She shouted.  
"Yes, but no one knows that, Shepard," the doctor reassured her.  
"So what now?" Shepard asked, sitting on the bed, "Are you still going to call her?"  
"Yes," Chakwas decided, "wait here," she said, grabbing the phone and leaving the guest bedroom. Shepard laid back and looked up at the ceiling.  
Shepard spent the night in Dr. Chakwas' guest bedroom in her apartment in Nos Astra, borrowing some of her casual civilian clothes. Chakwas had plans to call Liara and set up a lunch date for later that day, not telling her about Shepard, of course.  
Shepard had never felt so nervous in her life. Her stomach churned. She didn't know what she'd say. Or how Liara would react. Or if she looked or sounded different. Her eyes welled with tears. She may have been rough, tough and ruthless, but Liara was her biggest weakness. With her big deep blue eyes, shy smile and those adorable dark blue freckles.  
Chakwas came back into the room. She looked worried. "So?" Shepard asked, "What happened?"  
"She'll meet us at noon. In the plaza by her office."  
"Everything okay?" Shepard asked, concerned about the look on Karin's face.  
"Yeah... We should start getting ready," Chakwas replied, getting up and leaving the room.

 

Shepard and Chakwas took a cab to the plaza. It was 11:56. With a bouquet of orchids occupying one hand, Shepard placed her other hand on her stomach as they silently left the rapid transit.  
Chakwas was worried. Liara had told her on the phone that she was going to take Aurielle too. She didn't know whether to tell Shepard now or to let her see for herself. But it was becoming too late to decide.  
They reached the plaza. Chakwas saw Liara and Aurielle at a table in the distance. She stopped Shepard at the closest table. "Commander sit down," Chakwas said.  
"But Chakwas, I thought you- wait, What's wrong?" She asked, watching Chakwas stare at the floor.  
"Just sit," the doctor insisted.  
"Okay," Shepard listened, taking a seat, "What's happening?"  
Chakwas sat next to her. "Look over there," she pointed.  
Shepard looked up, her eyes scanning through the many groups of people occupying the plaza. "What am I supposed to be looking at?"  
"Right over there, the table right next to the souvenir vendor," she pointed.  
Shepard looked over to see an asari and a child. "Chakwas, I- wait..." She looked again.  
"Shepard, there's something you need to know." Chakwas started.  
"Is that Liara?" She asked, standing up. "Who-"  
"Shepard... She's your daughter..." Chakwas confessed, looking down at the table.  
Shepard grabbed her stomach, stumbling backwards. It felt as if a giant mallet hit her chest. She took a breath and sat back down. "No.. "  
"Yes," Chakwas replied. Shepard rested her hands on her head. "No... No. No, no... That's not... No.."  
"Yes, Shepard."  
"It can't be."  
"But it is."  
Shepard wiped her tears.  
"Shepard, I delivered her. On Zohrr. After we crash landed," Chakwas said.  
"No. No. NO!!!" Shepard yelled, getting up out of her seat.  
"Why can't you just accept it?" Chakwas asked, "She's your daughter, Jane! She's a gift!"  
Shepard wiped her eyes. "Why?! Why didn't you tell me Karin?! You told me so much, leaving out such a significant detail?! Why? You left me expecting anything but this!" She screamed, grabbing the attention of much of the crowd in the plaza.  
"I didn't know how or when to say it, Jane!" Chakwas replied, "but she is yours, Jane. And that's all that matters."  
"All that matters, Karin?!" She yelled, "Tell me, how old is she?! Seven? Eight? I haven't been there for her! She doesn't even know who I am! Would she even like me?" Shepard blotted her eyes. "I can't do this... I just... Can't do this. Not right now… This is too much..." She said, walking back toward the transport depot.

***

"Thank you. For making sure I got home safely," Liara said as Jack and Miranda walked out the door. "Anytime," Miranda replied.  
Liara went up to the loft to change. Her eyes, swollen from crying all night. She put her hand on the dog tags around her neck, a tear falling from her eye. She still couldn't stop thinking about the vid. It was engraved in her mind. She kept thinking of the figure's mannerisms and motives and tried to think back to how Shepard acted in combat. It may have been a hoax. But she felt something. And the feeling wasn't wrong.  
She got dressed and left the apartment to catch a cab. Dr. Chakwas called to say she'd be in town and asked if she cared to have lunch. Liara agreed. She wanted to put herself off as happy. She didn't want to continue showing people how sad she was.  
Liara picked Aurielle up from Jacob and Brynn's. "Are you alright, mommy? Janie's mom told me that it actually wasn't Commander Shepard on the vid. That some mean guy lied just to get attention."  
Liara choked up. She blinked her eyes rapidly to prevent any tears from shedding. "Yes... Yes Ellie, I'm fine." She looked at her daughter with a forced smile.  
"Mom..." Aurielle said. "Yes, honey?" Liara replied.  
"I know she's my dad..."  
Chills instantly ran down Liara's spine. Tears welled in her eyes. "What?" she asked, her voice changing pitch from the incoming tears.  
"Commander Shepard," Aurielle replied, "I know she's my dad."

 

Liara's fanned at her eyes as she and her daughter reached the plaza. They sat at the table closest to the souvenir vendor. "Mom, you don't have to be sad. You will always have me. I know you miss her, but you still have one part of her that will always be with you. And it's me."  
Liara wiped her eyes. Aurielle was such a smart kid. She'd never been more proud than she was now.  
"Do you remember Dr. Chakwas?" Liara asked her, changing the subject.  
Aurielle thought for a moment. "I think so. Why? Is that who we are having lunch with?"  
"Yes, sweetheart. She's been working on some stuff elsewhere. And now she's come back to Illium for a while. It'll be great to get to see her again," Liara said, "you know, she delivered you."  
"She did?" Aurielle asked.  
"Mhm, she sure did," Liara smiled, "After the Normandy crash landed on Zohrr, we were stuck there for a very long time. And no one else lived on the planet, so we had to help each other survive."  
"But, there is a town there mommy."  
"It was built After we'd discovered it. But we had to hunt our own food. And take baths in the river. And all the while, I was pregnant with you," Liara said, touching the tip of Aurielle's nose. "Dr. Chakwas had never delivered a baby before, though. But she was the only doctor there, and I was thankful for that. And she did a great job. You should ask her about it when she shows up."  
"Wow! Okay,” Aurielle exclaimed. They smiled at each other.  
 _"... Seven?! Eight?! ... Who I am! … Like me?!"_ Liara looked up. She heard loud shouting coming from the other side if the plaza.  
 _"... I can't do this..."_  
 _Hmm_. Liara chuckled at first but took a second glance. _No…_ She stood up. She moved closer. _No, it couldn't be..._ She started to cry again. Her heart skipped a beat. _Shepard?_ She walked forward, seeing Chakwas looking down at the table. She looked back over. _No. This isn't real..._ She thought back to the pixely figure in the vid. She paused for a second, trying to take it all in. _It was her... There she is…_  
Liara continued to walk toward her, watching her walk away. _No, don't go... Don't leave me again..._ She started to run after her. "Jane!" She called out. She ran as fast as she could but the run seemed like it never ended. "Jane!" She called out again. "Jane! …Ja-“ She started, tripping and falling to the floor.  
Shepard turned around. _Liara?..._ “Liara!” She ran over and squatted down, holding her hand out to help her up.  
"Jane, I... I-I..." Liara placed a hand on Shepard's face. "Is this... Is-is this…”  
“Shhh…” Shepard smiled, tears running down the sides of her face.  
"Jane, I couldn't... I couldn't..." Liara managed to say.  
Shepard pulled Liara up and into her arms, wrapping them tightly around her. Liara dug her face into the commander’s chest, bawling.  
“Hey, It’s okay,” Shepard said, lifting Liara’s chin up.  
Liara stared into Jane's piercing gray eyes. "I couldn't let you go…" She finally said.  
"I'm here now," Shepard replied, leaning in close. Liara closed her eyes, their lips less than a centimeter apart. Shepard's warm breath permeated Liara's mouth, making her entire body shiver. Shepard held the side of Liara’s face as they gently pressed lips. Shepard opened her eyes.  
"And I will never leave you again."

***


	2. Chapter 2

        "No!" Jack said, pushing Miranda's glass away from her face, "That shit tastes like perfume!" She took a drink of her batarian ale.

        Shepard took a second shot of ryncol. “What’s her name?” She asked. “Aurielle.” Chakwas replied.

                "I'm sorry," Shepard said, looking at Chakwas, "For going off on you. I mean cause you've done so much for me in the past few weeks. I appreciate it, you know. Thank you," she said, already buzzing.

        "Eh," Chakwas replied, looking down at the bar, twirling her glass, "It's understandable." She looked up at Shepard, who was about to take another shot of the ryncol. "Commander," she said, "ryncol is really very strong. It's krogan liquor. Maybe you should-"

        "Chakwas, nothing you say is going to make me stop," she replied, "just drink your brandy."

                After the little reunion in the plaza, Liara started to back away slowly before grabbing her daughter by the arm and running off. Shepard tried to contact her for days after. But Liara wouldn’t return her calls or reply to her messages. She didn’t even show up to work. And on top of it all, she’d had the Nos Astra News team following her around everywhere, civilians stopping, staring and whispering. It was only a matter of time until Hackett and the Alliance council would show up on Illium. She was still surprised the Galactic Council there in Nos Astra hadn’t contacted her.

                Shepard needed a drink… or more.  And the last time she’d had ryncol, she found herself waking up on the bathroom floor in the Dark Star Lounge in the Zakera Ward on the Citadel.

                She looked back at Jack and Miranda, who’d consequently shown up at Eternity a little after she and Chakwas had. Miranda, already gone from the volus rum she was drinking, was hanging all over Jack, whispering things in her ear, practically sucking her neck.

                Shepard scrunched her eyebrows. “Yeah, I’m still really confused about this,” she said, turning back to Chakwas. “It’s news to me too,” Chakwas replied, downing her brandy.

                “Shepard.” Jack stood behind her, holding Miranda up. “I’m going to take her home,” she said, stumbling, wasted herself. Shepard was getting there, but even she could tell that it wasn’t a good idea. She took a fourth shot. “Chakwas, take them they need you,” she said, her words slurring a little, her body starting to sway.

                _I Knew I’d have to be the responsible one tonight_. She thought, getting up. “Alright, let’s go you two.”

 

***

 

Liara poured a glass of orange juice and set it on the table in front of Aurielle then retreated upstairs. She was at war with herself. She hated the fact that she ran off on Shepard in the plaza. But she couldn’t think of what else to do. She was confused. Scared. It was as if every emotion she’d ever felt in her life had bundled up into one big ball of mess. And her instinct was to run. So many things had been running through her mind since she saw Shepard again. From the moment they first met, to the first time they’d made love, to the moment Aurielle was born. A mixture of memories, tears, confusion and anxiety kept her up at night. She hadn’t gotten a single wink of sleep in the past three days. A part of her even felt it wasn’t real. She’d more than contemplated calling or messaging Shepard back. She just didn’t know what to say.

                She sat on her bed. With only a white T-shirt and panties on, she pulled Shepard’s old N7 hoodie on. She brought her legs up onto the bed, wrapping her arms around them and resting her chin on her knee caps. She stared out the tall windows on the far side of the apartment in the living room, watching the skycars fly by in the morning sky. She had the best view in all of Nos Astra.

                Aurielle rinsed her plate and glass off in the sink. She walked over to the living room to go look at the commander’s old armor that her mother had in a glass case. Aurielle didn’t really remember living on Zohrr. She was only about three years old when they were rescued. But apparently when she and her mother returned to Nos Astra, her apartment was in the same exact condition it was in before. With all her old artifacts and belongings still in the same spot, collecting dust.

                The apartment was rather open. The only doors were the front door, Aurielle’s bedroom door and the bathroom door, next to the kitchen, which were directly under the loft. The back wall of the loft consisted of display glass, where Liara kept her collection of plants, and an in-wall fish tank directly in the middle, of which she kept her bed in front of. Directly behind the staircase that spiraled up to the loft was Liara’s old office, which she renovated into a room for Aurielle, adding a wall and door after she moved her terminals into her office in the plaza.

                The rest of the open space, directly across from the restroom, kitchen and loft, taking on the similarity of a quarter-circle shape, was the living space. It was large. The curved wall consisted entirely of tall, large windows, almost like a completely glass wall. It was one of the things Liara loved most about the place, another being the very high ceiling. Liara loved high ceilings. Jane did too. Liara remembered buying the place after they’d defeated Saren. She’d imagined Bringing Shepard back to Nos Astra after the war with the reapers ended. The two of them happily living in their apartment, starting a new life. With no worries.

 

***

 

                _Shepard and Garrus made it back to the big yellow tree. They were carrying a large limb, raw, bloody meat hanging off of it. They’d come across a meadow-y area, finding a small herd of space cows. Harmless creatures, but they were the crew’s only chance of survival. “Nice!” James called out, eyeing the dripping meat. Daniels and Donnelly approached, heaving the largest pieces of firewood they could find. After they’d gotten the fire started, Traynor set a grill she’d made out of twigs, small sticks and small, insignificant pieces of metal from inside the ship over the flames. Shepard walked over to the stream to wash her hands as they set the meat onto the grill._

_She walked back to the campsite jumping up onto the Normandy. She climbed the ladders in the ducts going up to her cabin. “Food’s cooking,” She said, entering the room. “Shh, she’s asleep,” Liara whispered, smiling. She walked over and placed their newborn baby into Jane’s arms. She was wrapped in a pillowcase. Shepard smiled as she stroked her daughter’s cheek. She ran her index finger along the baby’s small crests, not grown into complete shape yet. She was so tiny and blue. “I love you, Aurielle Shepard,” She said, kissing the baby asari’s forehead._

 

                “Shepard! Shepard wake up!”

Shepard blinked her eyes open. A drell was standing over her. “What the hell? Feron?” She quickly sat up. “AGHH!” She clenched her eyes shut, putting her hand to her head.

                “Are you okay?” Feron asked. “Yeah, I’m fine,” Shepard said, “Just a really bad hangover.” _Wait. Why am I with Feron?_ She opened her eyes and looked around. _Oh…_ She was on the floor at the top of the stairs right outside of Liara’s office.

                “Where’s Liara?” She asked, standing up. “She called to tell me she wasn’t coming in again today,” he replied.

                “So, what if something really important were to come up? Then what?” Shepard asked.

“Well, it rarely happens that there’s something that she can’t take care of from her personal terminal at home. But if there were, she’d have to come down to the office, of course.”

                “Ooh, really?” Shepard asked with a grin on her face.

“Oh no, what have I gotten myself into?” Feron asked, putting his hand onto his forehead.

 

***

 

                Liara pulled some pants on. “Are you serious?” She asked, walking down the stairs, talking on the phone. “Who is it mommy? Is it Commander Shepard?” Aurielle asked. Liara held a finger up, gesturing her daughter to be quiet.

                Aurielle walked over and fell back, onto the couch. She thought back to what had happened in the plaza. It was like a dream come true. To see the commander in person. And to witness her share a kiss with her mother. She’d realized that the commander was her father at a rather young age. And ever since, she’d always wondered what she and her mother were like as a couple. _I bet it was true love_. She couldn’t believe that Shepard was still alive. She stood in awe at the plaza. And since then, all she’d thought about was getting the chance to meet her. But she knew she couldn’t bring it up to her mother. She already had, the day after. And it made her mother very upset.

                “Alright, well I’m on my way,” Liara sighed, hanging up the phone as she slid into her boots. “Come on, Elle, get your shoes on, something’s happened at the office and Feron needs me to go by and take a look.”

                Aurielle ran to go get her shoes. She was excited. She and her mother hadn’t left the house in three whole days. Leaving the house meant there was a small chance of seeing the commander somewhere. But she could be anywhere in Nos Astra.

 

                “Wait out here with Nysia, Elle,” Liara said, gesturing to the bench next to her assistant’s desk right outside her office. Aurielle sighed as she sat down. She leaned over, setting her elbows down onto her knees, resting her head on the palms of her hands, sighing again. “Would you like some chocolate?” Nysia asked. She looked over to see the pink asari holding a bowl of chocolate out to her. She turned back away, ignoring her. “It won’t take long, Aurielle, I promise,” Liara said.

                Aurielle hardly ever got to go into her mom’s office. She wasn’t exactly sure what her mom did. All she knew was that she handled ‘dangerous’ information.

                Liara walked into the office, “Feron,” she said, looking at her datapad, “I don’t see how these codes couldn’t be decrypted, the terminal is clearly st-” She looked up to see Jane leaning against the window, looking down at the plaza below them.

                “You have a nice view here,” She said turning around. Liara dropped her datapad and started to back away. She was feeling that big emotional ball of mess again. It felt as if seeing Jane’s face is what was triggering it. _How could it not? Shepard was dead… Right?_

 _“_ Hey,” Shepard said, walking toward her, grabbing her wrist, “Don’t run off on me again, I just want to talk to you. I miss you. I know it must be really hard for you to take this all in. Dr. Chakwas told me it’s been eight years. It only feels like a few weeks to me though,” She said, chuckling, nervously.

Liara just stared. Her heart was racing. “Please attempt to say something,” Shepard said, looking into Liara’s big, watery sapphire eyes, “ _anything_?”

Liara swallowed. “You were dead…” She managed to whisper. “I was in a coma,” Shepard replied, letting go of Liara’s wrist and walking back to the window, “an ex-cerberus team found me on the citadel, still alive in a comatose state. They took me onto their frigate and kept me in their med-bay for eight years. I only woke up a few weeks ago. Chakwas helped me escape.”

A tear ran down Liara’s face. She’d been trying to figure out all the possible things she could say, all the while, still in utter shock that Shepard was actually alive and standing before her. Shepard turned around. She walked back toward Liara, placing her hand on the side of her face. She leaned in. Liara turned away. “What are you doing?” the asari asked. She walked toward the window, wiping her tears.

“Liara, I-” she started. “You what?” She asked, resting her arm on the window, above her head, “How can you just expect me to jump right into your arms? I lost you twice, Shepard!” She said, starting to cry, “It’s been eight years! I was sure you were dead for good this time!” She pushed off the window and faced Shepard. “How can you just barge right back into my life after eight years and expect it to have a happy ending? You don’t know what this feels like, Jane! To lose the one you love twice! Mourning for years, only to find out she’s still alive? It’s a horrible feeling, Jane! It’s every feeling balled up into one, orbiting around a big ball of confusion!”

“You’re right,” Shepard said, “I don’t know how that feels. But _you_ don’t know what it feels like to wake up one morning, feeling like you just defeated the reapers the day before, only to find out that you’ve been asleep for almost a decade! And then to find out that you have an eight-year-old daughter in, what feels like to only have been a few weeks?!” She said, her eyes starting to water.

Liara breathed in and wiped her tears. “She’s seven,” She replied. “That’s not the point, Liara!” She shouted. “I haven’t been there for her! I missed the birth of my own daughter!” she continued to shout, crying. “I didn’t get to watch her grow up! To see her take her first steps! To hear her first words!”

Liara walked over to Shepard, who had started to sob. She wrapped her arms around her, her heart still racing. It pumped faster and faster every time she and Shepard touched. To get to feel Jane in her arms again. It was an overwhelming feeling.

“It’s okay,” she said, rubbing Shepard’s upper back, “She still has a lot of growing to do.”

Shepard started to pull herself together. She breathed in and rested the side of her face on Liara’s shoulder, staring at the sky out the window. “I always imagined waking up to the sound of little feet pitter-pattering into the room, climbing up onto the bed and jumping on us as we slept.” She pulled away, wiping her eyes. “Putting my ear to your stomach. Talking to her, feeling her kick. I missed all those memories.”

Liara looked down, teary eyed. “I’m sorry, I know you-” “No,” Shepard interrupted, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have expected you to be ready to jump back into a relationship with me. I’m really sorry, I feel so insensitive right now…”

Liara looked up. She stroked Shepard’s cheek with the back of her hand and then gently wiped her tears. “She has your eyes,” Liara said.

 

***

 

                Aurielle sat on the bench, angrily waiting, holding onto her Commander Shepard action figure. _Ugh, what’s taking her so long?_ Feron came up the stairs after a while. “Feron?” Aurielle asked, confused. “I thought you were in there with my mom?”

                “Nope, kiddo, your mom is taking care of some other business, without me. But look what I got for you.” Feron handed her a little block of marble fudge he’d gotten down at the plaza.

                “Thank you,” Aurielle smiled.

“Elle, could you come in here for a moment?” Liara asked, standing in the doorway. Aurielle got up.

                “What is it, mom?” Aurielle asked, walking into the office. Liara put her hands on her daughter’s shoulders, walking her in. “There’s someone I want you to meet.”

                Shepard turned around just as Liara walked in with Aurielle. She smiled from ear to ear as she laid eyes on the little asari. She had light periwinkle skin, lighter, yet more radiant than her mother’s skin tone. She had light freckles on her cheeks and icy gray eyes. A tear fell from Shepard’s eye. She was… _Perfect._

                Aurielle stood in awe as she stared up at the commander. Her jaw dropped. She couldn’t believe it. _The real-life Commander Shepard_. She closed one eye and lifted her action figure into the air, so that it looked like it was standing next to Shepard.

                Shepard chuckled. She squatted down. “Can I see that?” She asked holding her hand out. Aurielle slowly walked toward her, staring into her eyes. She handed Shepard the doll. Shepard looked at it and raised an eyebrow. “I think they got the nose wrong,” She said feeling her nose with the other hand. Aurielle giggled. Shepard pressed the button on the back of the toy. “ _We are going to need bigger guns_.” She pressed it again. “ _I should go_.” She laughed. “I said these things?” “All the time,” Liara smiled. Aurielle giggled again then hugged the commander.

                Shepard looked up, in shock, at Liara who was smiling with tears in her eyes. She looked down at Aurielle’s head. She ran the tip of her finger lightly down one of her crests, a tear running down her cheek. Shepard closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her daughter. _My baby… You’ll never be without me again._

***

 

                “I’m telling you, Chakwas, there was this instant connection between the two of us,” Shepard said as they walked back to their table, “if I would have met her before I found out about her, I would’ve known she was mine.”

                “I doubt that, commander,” the doctor said, taking a seat. “She does have Liara’s face though, so maybe.”

                “I don’t know,” Shepard said, “all I know is that there was this beautiful feeling inside the pit of my stomach. It was definitely one of the most amazing moments of my life”

                “Well, I would think so,” Chakwas laughed, “You were kind of meeting your daughter for the first time. Anyway, what’s going on? Are you going to stay at my place again?”

                “Yeah, I think so. I don’t think Liara can take me moving in right away. We have to take things slowly. It’s still too much for the both of us.”

                “Okay, well you _do_ know that I’m going back to work at the Nos Astra General Hospital right?” Chakwas asked, pulling out the sandwich from her bag. “I start tomorrow, so you’re going to have to find something to do all day.”

                “Already taken care of,” Shepard replied, taking a drink of her mineral water, “Liara’s letting me spend the day with Aurielle tomorrow. Just the two of us.”

 

***

                Shepard and Chakwas took a cab back to the apartment. Chakwas checked the messages as Shepard fell back, onto the couch. “Do you have any medi-gel?”

                “ _Is it true Shepard is staying with you_?” Shepard turned to Chakwas as she heard Traynor’s voice on the voicemail. “ _Call me back, the old crew is thinking of getting together_.”

                “I still can’t believe how long it’s been,” Shepard said, “It only seems like a few weeks, but so much has changed. The feel of everything. From the buildings to the people. If it weren’t for familiar faces, I’d feel so… alone. Lost. Like I don’t belong…” She admitted, looking to the floor, “I don’t know how Javik isn’t crazy.”

                “But you have me. You have Liara. You have familiar faces. You aren’t alone,” Chakwas replied, taking a seat next to Shepard, “a lot has changed but nothing is different. But we are better. And we’re going to continue to grow. And it’s because of you that we can.”

                “I know,” Shepard said, rubbing her shoulder, “It’s just, when I died, those two years I missed weren’t anything like this. There were no drastic changes. It didn’t feel different. Like it does now.”

                “You want to know what I think?” Chakwas asked. “I think the majority of your anxiety comes from the biggest change of them all. And it’s not the buildings, not the people. But your daughter.”

                Shepard leaned over. She laid one arm across her knees, bringing her other hand up to her chin.

                “I can’t imagine what it feels like to be in your shoes, commander. But this is how it is now. I can’t give you parenting tips from personal experience, but I’m sure you’ll do just fine.”

  _Knock knock knock_. Chakwas got up to answer the door. “Lieutenant-Commander Williams?” She asked, surprised, opening the door, “Come in.”

                Ashley went in and walked toward Shepard. “Shepard,” _wow this is crazy_ , she thought as she paused, “The council wants to see you.” She said, sitting down.

                “For what?” Shepard asked, “screw the council, they’re nothing but a pain in my ass. So unless they want to apologize for everything they’ve ever doubted me on, I’m not going to see them.”

                “Shepard,” Ashley replied, “Councilor Bailey insists.”

“ _Councilor_ Bailey?” Shepard asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

***

 

                “Commander Shepard,” Councilor Irissa said, “So it _is_ true, you really are alive.” Shepard rolled her eyes as she stood before the council. _I remember the good old days when Joker and I would call the council just to hang up_. She crossed her arms. “Can I speak now?” She asked. “Go ahead,” Quentius replied.

                “Okay,” Shepard said, “When the hell did the hanar become a council species?” She asked, looking over to the tall, shiny pink jelly hovering next to the salarian councilor. The hanar turned to the other councilors, who were staring back at it. It faced Shepard again. “This one wishes to not be addressed-” It started to say, its echo-y voice lagging. “Okay, just… never mind, I don’t even care,” She interrupted, holding her hand up at the hanar and shaking her head. “What is it that you want from me?”

                “Shepard,” Bailey said, “When we received word of your survival, we consulted one another on bringing you in and deciding whether or not to reinstate your spectre status.”

                “Oh really?” Shepard asked, shifting her weight onto one leg as she stood, crossing her arms once more. “And what if I declined?”

                “Commander, although _some_ of us hold rather contradictory opinions, we highly recommend you take up our final offer,” Councilor Esheel stated in a rather harsh tone.

                Shepard dipped her chin and raised an eyebrow at the dalatrass. “Ah. So Linron told you? The salarians going to hold a grudge on me forever?” She asked the councilor. “Don’t forget, I saved your ass,” She said pointing at the salarian, who gulped and looked away.

                “Look,” Councilor Irissa said, annoyed, “I don’t know what this is about, but maybe it should be discussed at a more appropriate time between just the two of you.”

                “Or, maybe I could just leave,” Shepard remarked, looking up at the Asari councilor. “This meeting is adjourned,” Shepard said, starting to turn around.

                “Commander,” Irissa said, stopping Shepard in her tracks, “whether you like it or not, you’re good at what you do. You were one of, if not _the_ , best operatives this council has ever seen. And we could really use you. We hope you’ll reconsider.”

                Shepard looked down, shaking her head as she walked out of the atrium. Ashley leaned against a metal beam in the courtyard, her arms crossed. “We need you Shepard,” She said walking toward her.

                “Commander.” Shepard turned around to see Bailey catching up to her. “Can I talk to you for just a minute?”

                “Bailey,” she replied, looking at his wardrobe, “nice dress. Never thought I’d ever see you representing the human race.”

                “And I never thought I’d see you turn up from the dead again,” he teased. “What do you need to speak with me about?” She asked.

                “Honestly,” He sighed, “I was just going to ask you to reconsider. Irissa isn’t lying, you know. You were one of the best. Right next to Saren Arterius before his indoctrination.”

                “Bailey, how _did_ you end up councilor?” She asked, changing the subject.

“Commander, I-“ He started. “You know Bailey,” She interrupted, “I no longer have a ship.”

                “I know, but ‘commander’ no longer merely labels you, Shepard. It’s how you went down in history. And it’s how everyone will continue to refer to you. Besides, as soon as the Alliance shows up, the label is sure to return.” Shepard looked down. _History… this is almost unreal…_ “Anyway,” he said, looking back, “I have to get going, But please, commander. Think about this.”

                “Commander,” Williams said as they walked out of the courtyard, “I know there’s more to this. I know you. Why are you being so reluctant?”

                Shepard watched her feet as they walked. “Ash,” she said, trying to think of the best way to let it all out, “Do you hear them? Talking about how I was the best. And how I went down in history. I feel like no time has passed. Like I shouldn’t have to be reinstated, like my spectre status was never revoked. It’s still so hard for me to wrap my head around the fact that it’s been eight years.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “When I look around me, I see change. I see a world that I never knew. Like I’m stuck in a dream. And I kinda just want to be left alone. No politicians. Just time to myself. To think. Ponder. Attempt to process it all.”

 

***

 

                Liara rubbed her eyes, sitting up. “What is it Elle?” She asked Aurielle, who had been hastily shaking her arm. “Get up, get up, get up!” Her daughter shouted. “Today is my day with Commander Shepard, remember?”

                Aurielle leaped onto her mother’s bed, starting to jump up and down. “Elle, be careful,” Liara said, getting up. She stretched and walked for the stairs. Aurielle jumped off the bed and sped past her mother down the stairs.

                “Ellie, it’s only eight thirty, she won’t be here for about another hour or so,” Liara said, as she got to the bottom of the stairs. Aurielle brought her mother a hot bowl of traditional asari breakfast grains. “I made you breakfast, mom,” She said, smiling.

                “How sweet, darling. Thank you. Just set it on the table, please” she said, walking toward the bathroom. “And I really rather you wait until I’m up next time you decide to prepare a meal, I don’t like you cooking unsupervised.”

                Aurielle rolled her eyes as the bathroom door automatically spun open for her mother. She set the bowl down and ran to her room. She grabbed her favorite toys and some pictures she’d drawn for the commander and threw them into her pink and purple Blasto backpack. She zipped it up and walked back out to the living room. Just as she set it on the couch, she heard a knock at the door. Her mouth fell open and she ran straight for the big circular door. She looked out the peephole in the wall. A smile shot across her face as she placed her hand on the center of the door. The door whirled open.

 Aurielle stepped back, her mouth wide open. Shepard stood in the doorway, her jet black hair in a bun. She had a teddy bear with a red bow around its neck in her hand. She held it out to Aurielle. “This is for you,” she smiled. Aurielle bit her entire bottom lip and grabbed the bear. She hugged it tight and lightly giggled as she stared up at the commander.

Shepard looked down at Aurielle, smiling. _I still can’t believe it. She’s so adorable… and she’s all mine._ Shepard just wanted to sweep the little asari into her arms and never let her go. But she was too nervous to even touch her. She didn’t know how she or Liara would react. Maybe she was overreacting. But it was all new to her. She couldn’t just jump straight into the cuddles, tickles and goodnight kisses.

Shepard looked around. She hadn’t been in Liara’s old apartment in years. The one and only time she’d gone in there was to investigate after Liara had gone missing. It was a really nice place. “Where’s your mother?” She asked, stepping in further. Aurielle just stared up at her, hugging the teddy bear. _That bashfulness has to come from her mother._

Liara washed her face and dried it with a small navy blue towelette. She leaned over the sink, staring into the mirror. She’d been thinking about what she’d say when Shepard would arrive. She pushed off the sink.

“Oh and Elle,” She called out as she exited the bathroom, “Don’t act shy, we all know you aren’t-“ she stopped right in front of the kitchen, surprised to see Shepard standing in her living room, Aurielle staring up at her.

Shepard looked up as she heard Liara’s voice. Her eyes widened. Liara was wearing a only a tight black t-shirt and panties. Time stunted as Shepard’s eyes travelled from Liara’s perfectly arched feet and up her long, lush blue legs. Shepard’s eyes trailed up to her soft, gentle-looking face. _She was so… elegant. Subtle. Alluring. So… immaculate…_

Shepard blinked out of her daze as her eyes met Liara’s. She quickly spun around as Liara slowly walked back to the restroom to grab a robe.

“I-I’m so sorry,” Shepard said, looking to the floor. Liara wrapped the robe around herself and walked toward them. “I didn’t know you were-“ She started.

“It’s okay,” Liara interrupted, placing her hand on Jane’s shoulder. Shepard turned around. “I shouldn’t have come so early,” She said, sitting on the couch as Liara tied her robe shut.

“Oh, it’s fine,” Liara smiled, taking a seat next to her. They looked up at Aurielle who was still staring at the commander, in awe. “She’s been jumping around all morning,” Liara laughed. “She was up before I was. She even made breakfast.”

Shepard chuckled. “Where’d you get that from?” Liara asked, looking at the bear in Aurielle’s arms. “Oh… I got it for her… I hope that’s okay…” Jane said, nervously rubbing the back of her neck. Liara smiled. “Did you say thank you?” She asked Aurielle.

“Thank you…” Aurielle said softly. Chills shot down Shepard’s back, the hair on her arms and the back of her neck rising as she heard her daughter’s voice for the first time.

“Oh, Aurielle,” Liara said, shaking her head. She turned to Shepard. “She’s actually not shy at all. She’s very sociable and energetic,” She said, “It’s just, you’re her biggest hero.”

 

***

 

                “Look, Commander!” Aurielle shouted, grabbing Shepard’s arm and pulling her toward the claw machine in the arcade. Shepard swiped her credit chit over the laser on the machine. She looked down at Aurielle, who was fixing the magnetic claw over one of the glowing orbs, waiting for it to change color.

                They’d been at the arcade for a few hours, trying to beat the high scores at Shattered Eezo and Relay Defense. Aurielle came out of her shell the instant they’d arrived. Liara wasn’t kidding, she had tons of energy. Shepard loved it. She smiled. She was so worried that Aurielle wasn’t going to enjoy their time together.

                Aurielle hit the drop button as soon as the orb changed from green to purple. She clapped her hands and collected her prize. “Oooh, look, Commander! I won a Blasto plushy!” She said, waving the little stuffed hanar in the air. “You really like Blasto, don’t you?” Shepard laughed.

                “Mmhmm,” Aurielle smiled, “my favorite is _Blasto Saves Christmas_! Although, I wasn’t sure what Christmas was before I watched it.”

                Shepard laughed. “Do you want to put Blasto in your backpack before we get going?” She asked, holding the backpack out to her daughter. “No, I’ll just hold on to it,” Aurielle replied as they exited the arcade.

                “So did you want to go catch a movie and have lunch before heading back home?” Shepard asked, sliding her arm through one of the straps on Aurielle’s small backpack and slinging it onto her back.

                Aurielle looked up and nodded, a big smile on her face. “Are you having a decent time so far?” Shepard asked as they walked side-by-side through the central courtyard in downtown Nos Astra. “A great time!” Aurielle replied, sliding her hand into Shepard’s.

                Shepard, startled at first, looked down. A smile spread across her face and she saw the little blue fingers wrapped around her hand.

                They’d reached a boulevard lined with multiple types of trees and a wide selection of cafes to choose from. “So,” Shepard said, looking around, “What’s your favorite type of food?”

                “I like human food!” Aurielle said, excitedly. “Like pizza!” Shepard chuckled. “Like pizza, huh?” She asked. “Oh, well look, there’s a pizza parlor right over there!”

                Shepard pulled the door open and they headed in. She ordered them a large cheese pizza and lead Aurielle to a booth. “So,” She said, “What do you do during the week?”

                Aurielle brought her legs up, sitting on her knees.  “Well,” she started, bringing her hands together, intertwining her fingers. _So cute…_ Shepard smiled. “We’re on a seasonal break from school,” she continued, “but my mom insisted I attend an additional Biotic Control class during these few months I have off. But my instructor said that if she has to kick me out of class one more time, it will be for good. Which, I don’t really care about because she’s a grouch and I’d rather just spend time with James and Ashley or at Janie’s house and sometimes with Matriarch Aethyta while my mom is at work.”

                Aurielle talked so fast, Shepard could hardly keep up. “Ah, I see,” She said. “So you spend a lot of time with James and Ashley?” She asked, their pizza arriving at the table.

                “Yes,” She smiled, “When my mommy works, I sometimes go over to their house and just hang out. They are tons of fun. But I mostly go over to Janie’s, because her mommy doesn’t work and they do a lot of fun things during season break and they let me come with them.”

                **_Their_** _house? And who’s Janie?_ Shepard wondered. “Plus Janie is my best friend,” She added. _Oh…_ “We had a party at Joker’s house just last week and Janie was there! Everyone was,” She smiled. “That’s when we found out you were still alive, Commander. On the news.”

               

                  _Oh wow…_ “You know, you don’t have to call me ‘Commander’, Aurielle,” Shepard said, grabbing a slice, “You can call me mom… or… dad?”

                “Oh…” Aurielle replied, blushing. She took a bite of her pizza. “Or, I mean… you don’t have to… it was just a suggestion…” Shepard added, nervously wondering if she should have said that or not. Aurielle stayed silent, blushing a second time.

                “So,” Shepard said, breaking the silence, “Let’s eat up and catch that movie.”

 

***

 

                Aurielle was sitting on Shepard’s shoulders. The two were cracking up as they approached the apartment door. Aurielle was splitting her sides for no reason, Shepard laughing because of it. But the laughter cut into complete silence as they entered the apartment. Liara was standing there, waiting, her arms crossed.

                Shepard lifted Aurielle off her shoulders and set her down. “You’re late.” Liara declared angrily, grabbing her daughter by the wrist, keeping her eyes on Shepard. “Whoa,” Shepard said, taking the backpack off her shoulder and handing it to Aurielle, “Liara, I-”

                “You were supposed to be back two hours ago!” Liara interrupted, “I tried calling but you didn’t pick up! Do you know how worried I was?”

                “Liara, I’m sorry,” Shepard said, “I left my phone at Karin’s. We missed the first showing at the theater so we waited for the second one, I didn’t think it wou-”

                “So then you should’ve just come back, Jane!” Liara interrupted again. “Downtown Nos Astra is just as dangerous as Omega! Especially in the evening. Do you know how many crimes take place there every night? If something would’ve happened to my daughter-”

                “Wait,” Shepard stopped her. “ _Your_ daughter?” She asked. She shook her head. Liara crossed her arms again. “Yes,” She replied, “ _my_ daughter. _I_ raised her. She’s _my_ daughter. And I’m this close to never letting you see her again!”

                “Wow,” Shepard snickered, “I can’t believe how unfair you’re being right now. Don’t you think that if I could’ve, I would’ve been there for her? Can’t you see that I’m trying, Liara?! I’m trying to make up for everything I missed!”

                The two stopped arguing for a moment, turning to the couch. Aurielle was looking to the floor, sniffling. Liara looked back at Shepard and then walked over to Aurielle. “What’s the matter baby?” She asked, lifting her daughter’s chin as she sat beside her.

                “Mommy…” She said, tears rolling down her little cheeks, “I don’t want this to be the last time I see Commander Shepard.” She sniffled again, “I thought you loved each other. I thought we were going to be a family…”

                Liara looked up at Shepard. She rested her chin on the top of Aurielle’s head for a moment, staring at the floor. She lightly kissed her daughter’s forehead and got up, walking to the kitchen. She stopped and looked down, putting her hand to her head.

                “She’s my daughter too…” Shepard said lightly, as she slowly walked into the kitchen behind Liara. “I may have missed the first seven years of her life - and _trust_ me, I hate it – but I’m here now. And she’s my responsibility too.” She paused. “Liara, I’m sorry. I should’ve been more responsible. I should’ve kept track of the time. It’s just hard, I don’t know how to be a parent just yet, I-”

                “I overreacted,” Liara interrupted. “I’m sorry. For everything I said. She is absolutely just as much yours as she is mine.” She leaned over, pressing the palms of her hands against the island, Shepard still behind her. “It’s just…” she started to cry, “I was so used to being a single parent. And I thought it was going to stay that way. I never imagined anyone else helping me raise her. Especially you. I lost you, Jane…”

                Shepard slowly walked up behind Liara. “No,” She said, wrapping her arms around her waist, “You didn’t.” “Yes, I did,” Liara sniffled.

                Shepard closed her eyes and lightly pressed the tip of her nose to the back of Liara’s neck. “I’m here now,” She whispered, “And I’m not going anywhere.”

                Liara turned and buried her face into the bottom of Shepard’s neck. “I’m going to be here for Aurielle,” Jane continued, “And for you. I’m going to make up for all the time I lost with the both of you. And no matter how much you yell and fuss at me when I do something wrong, I’m here to stay. I promise.”

                Aurielle looked over to the kitchen to see her parents embracing. She smiled and wiped her tears. She ran over, joining them. They both looked down and smiled, each wrapping an arm around her, pulling her in. Aurielle looked up at Liara. “Does that mean Shepard can stay the night?”

                Shepard squatted down to her daughter’s level, putting her hand to her cheek. “Not tonight, Aurielle,” She said, “But I promise, I will never leave you. We’ll have another fun day soon, don’t worry.  I’m not going anywhere.”

                She kissed Aurielle’s cheek then stood up. She looked into Liara’s eyes then headed toward the door. She turned back to Liara. “Thank you,” She said.

                “Wait!” Aurielle shouted jut as Shepard was about to leave. She ran to the couch and pulled a folded piece of paper out of her backpack. She ran up to Shepard and handed it to her. “I made this for you,” She said. “Thank you,” Jane replied, smiling.

                “Come on, darling,” Liara said, placing her hands on Aurielle’s shoulders, “Let’s get you ready for bed.” Aurielle turned around and waved to Shepard who was waving back as the door spun closed.

                After brushing her teeth and getting into her PJs, Aurielle hopped into bed. Liara kissed her forehead and tucked her in. She yawned and her eyes fell shut. She was out like a light, hugging her new teddy bear and stuffed Blasto.

                Shepard unfolded the paper Aurielle gave to her as she walked down to the rapid transit. It was a crayon family portrait of Liara and herself, Aurielle in the middle, holding both their hands. The three of them standing right in the middle of space, surrounded by stars. She folded it back up and slid it into her pocket, a smile stretched across her face.


	3. Chapter 3

                Councilor Bailey walked toward Shepard, who was sitting on a bench in the courtyard of the atrium. She was looking down at the new id in her hands.

                “You made the right decision,” he said, taking a seat next to her. Shepard looked up at the councilor. “I just,” she said, pausing and looking back down, “I- …never mind.”

                “You should probably go pick up your equipment now,” he said, standing up. She nodded and stood. She looked over at Bailey and nodded again then walked toward the elevator. Ashley stood from a nearby bench and walked alongside her.

                “Williams,” Shepard said, turning her head, “I’m starting to think you’re either following me, or you live here.”

                Ashley laughed. “Come on, Commander, I’ll take you the spectre outpost,” She said as they walked, “you know, now that you’re back, we can get things done a lot faster. Then we can finally focus on getting the new station up and running and allow passage through Widow once again-“

                “Wait,” Shepard stopped Ashley, “So this Citadel replica rumor is true? And allow passage through Widow again? Are you telling me the council shut down the Widow relay? Ash, what about the Krogan DMZ? The Apien Crest? The Aethon Cluster? The realys in the Trebia, Aralakh, and Aru systems only transport to Widow. Palaven and Tuchanka? You may as well have restricted all access to the entire Inner Council Space!”

                “Whoa,” Ashley said, trying to keep up with the commander, “Shepard relax, it’s been eight years, remember?”

                Shepard looked at Ashley. “And?”

“And,” She replied, “Oh, wow, you really need to catch up,” She said, thinking. “Okay,” She said, “I’m not exactly sure if it’s a replica of the citadel, all I know is that they plan on finishing it soon and getting the Council off of Illium. When the Alliance and the Council got together to fix the relays, ways to redirect passage were discovered. So access to Widow was restricted.”

“It’s obvious they didn’t want anyone to know of their new project then,” Shepard added. “Well yeah,” Ashley replied, “after you’d joined basically all the forces in the galaxy, the ban to Inner and Outer Council Space was basically lifted from everyone in the Terminus Systems. And boy, was that a big mistake. That being said, everything basically returned to the way it was and blocking off Widow was the only way to ensure the new station’s safety in Citadel Space. Pranas was redirected to temporarily cover all the passages that used to go through Widow. So don’t worry about Palaven and Tuchanka and the rest of the Inner Council Space. Tasale is currently the only relay that goes to Widow. And of course, security is extremely tight. As far as I know, not even spectres are allowed through to Widow. I haven’t even been to the Serpent Nebula since we were back on the Normandy.  And don’t even think about it Commander, you’re not special.”

Shepard smirked. “You just wait and see, Ash,” she joked, “One thing still makes no sense to me though. We’re on Illium, the Crescent Nebula-“

“Is no longer part of the Attican Traverse,” Ashley Interrupted, “along with the Ismar Frontier and the Eagle Nebula. The council claimed them. You are currently sitting in Outer Council Space.”

“Wow,” Shepard said, her eyebrows raising, “that was unexpected. Illium? Council Space? That’s basically teasing the Terminus Systems.”

Ashley laughed. “Don’t worry Commander, it’s worked for going on four years,” she said, “and if anything goes wrong, we have you now.”

“Oh,” Shepard laughed, “no pressure there.”

“Come on,” Ashley smiled, “We’ve got to get you fitted.”

 

***

 

“That’s great,” Liara yawned, walking into the kitchen. She placed the phone on her shoulder and held it in place with the side of her face as she poured herself a cup of coffee. She placed the coffee pot down and turned around, leaning back against the counter. She held the mug up to her face with both hands and took a sip.

                “I’m only doing it for you and Aurielle,” Shepard’s voice came in through the receiver. Liara took another sip. “You really didn’t have to take the job just for us, Shepard,” she replied, placing her mug on the island. She lifted her head and grabbed the phone as she walked out of the kitchen.

                “ _I didn’t have to take the job just for you_?” Shepard asked, her voice rising. Liara walked into Aurielle’s room, turning the light on. The little asari tossed and squinted her eyes as she looked up to see her mother standing in the doorway. “Get up,” Liara said as she held the phone to her ear, Shepard continuing on.

                “Yes I did, Li,” she said, “I have to support my family. Besides, I really don’t feel like it’s time to retire.”

                “ _Now_ , baby,” she said, calling back to Aurielle as she walked over to one of the couches. “Huh?” Shepard asked. “Oh, no. I was trying to get Aurielle up out of bed,” she replied. She sat down, pulling her legs up onto the couch, and rested her elbow on the cushion. “So you actually want this?” she asked, looking out the windows at the morning sky.

                “I think so,” Shepard answered, “I mean, I know I’ve already made a name for myself. But that really doesn’t matter to me. I just can’t wrap my head around being the ‘legend’ that just sits around. I need this Liara. For myself.”

                “As long as it’s what you want. And it makes you happy,” Liara said, examining her fingernails. “You want to know what makes me happy?” Shepard asked. “Sure,” Liara replied, getting up from the couch as she heard the doorbell ring. “Hold on, someone is at the-” she stopped as she opened the door.

                “ _You_ make me happy,” Shepard said, standing at the threshold. Liara gave a shy smile as Shepard moved in close. “You and Aurielle do,” She said, giving Liara a peck on the lips.

                Liara blushed. “Why are you wearing this?” She asked, tugging at the commander’s dark blue shoulder piece, “Seeing you in armor again drives me crazy.” She bit her bottom lip.

                “Oh does it?” Shepard replied, pulling Liara in close, starting to come to a whisper, “Well… you have about another half-hour before work… and the baby’s asleep…” She sang, gently pressing her lips against Liara’s.

                Liara returned the kiss and then pulled away. She rolled her eyes and playfully shoved at Shepard’s shoulder. “She’s not a baby,” she smiled, pulling Shepard’s hands off her hips and holding them, “and she should be waking up right about now.”

                Shepard smiled and walked toward the living area. “It’s my uniform,” She said, turning around and pointing to the spectre symbol on her chest plate.

                “I can see that,” Liara replied smiling, her arms crossed, “I have to go get ready for work, just… make yourself at home.”

                Shepard sat back, onto the couch as Liara made her way up the stairs. She looked around the room, wondering if Liara would ever ask her to move in. _She would… right? But when?_

                She got up as her eyes fixated on the display case directly in front of her. _My old armor..._ She thought as she approached it. She hadn’t noticed it the last time she was there. She couldn’t believe Liara still kept it there, considering she’d replaced all the artifacts in the other display cases. She lifted her hand up to the glass and smiled then looked up to the loft. Liara, with her tights already pulled off, stood at the foot of her bed, her back to the commander.

                Shepard, negligent to everything else around her, watched as Liara removed her shirt. Shepard’s eyes slowly trailed from the bottom of Liara’s cephalic crest and down her neck. Her eyes broadened as she watched Liara’s sculpted shoulder blades shift as she pulled her top off and threw it onto the bed. Her lips separated and her hand slowly started fall, her fingertips gently sliding down the glass. Her eyes proceeded down Liara’s spine and across her panty line. All she could think about was grabbing Liara from behind and pursing her lips against her warm blue neck.

                “You were so lucky.”

Shepard snapped out of it, her dry eyes flickering as she quickly looked down at the little asari, who was looking up and her. “Wh-” she cleared her throat, “What do you mean?” She swallowed.

                Aurielle pointed to the glass case. “Your armor,” she replied, “there isn’t much left of it but it still looks like the toughest armor ever.”

                “Oh!” Shepard replied. “It was, actually. Being an N7 marine, you get the best armor the alliance has to offer. I wouldn’t say I was lucky though. I earned it.”

                “I like your new armor too,” Aurielle smiled, running her hand down Shepard’s chest plate. “Did the council give it to you?”

                “Yes. They did,” Shepard smiled. She squatted down and looked into her daughter’s vivid gray eyes. “This morning they asked me if I wanted to be a spectre again and I said yes.”

                Aurielle’s pupils dilated in excitement. “Does that mean you will be fighting bad guys again?” She asked, her mouth forming a large, toothy grin.

                “Yes. Yes it does,” Shepard chuckled. “Can I come with you sometime?” Aurielle clapped.

“Uhhh… I’m pretty sure your mother would kill me,” Shepard replied.

                “Well, good morning, sunshine.” Shepard and Aurielle looked over to the staircase to see Liara coming down.

                “Good morning mommy,” Aurielle smiled. Shepard rose as Liara approached and kissed her daughter on the head. “What about me, _mommy_?” Shepard joked, batting her eyes. Liara rolled her eyes, trying to hold back her smile, and leaned in, kissing Shepard’s forehead. Aurielle covered her mouth with both her hands and giggled.

                “Go get ready Elle, I’ll make your favorite breakfast vegetables,” Liara said, walking into the kitchen. “Breakfast vegetables?” Shepard asked, raising an eyebrow.

                Liara pulled out a cutting board and some produce from the fridge. “A lot of the vegetables native to the asari homeworld taste like human fruits,” Liara said, cutting up different colored plants. “Here, try this,” She said, lifting a piece into Shepard’s mouth, “It’s kyka root. It, along with other sweet vegetables, is commonly simmered with oats and the sweetest saps harvested from different trees that originated on the homeworld. It makes for quite the traditional, healthy and delicious breakfast meal in asari culture.”

                “I’m pretty sure I’ve had it before, I just didn’t know they were vegetables. They’re really good though,” Shepard licked her lips as she reached for another piece.

                “Ah!” Liara exclaimed, “They taste better when cooked.”

“Why call them vegetables when they taste like fruit?” Shepard asked, leaning against the counter.

                “Why call your fruits fruit when they taste like our vegetables?” Liara laughed. 

“Touché,” Shepard chimed, “But I’m pretty sure it’s because they have seeds.”

                “Exactly,” Liara replied, sliding the diced vegetables onto the sizzling skillet, “and these vegetables do not have seeds. I thought the word _root_ in _kyka root_ gave that away,” She laughed.

                “The only sweet vegetable from Earth that I know of is the sweet potato. Do you think maybe it escaped from Thessia long ago and found its way to Earth?” Shepard laughed.

                “Was that supposed to be funny?” Liara teased, “Do you know anything about asari cuisine? Or any cuisine, for that matter?”

                “Well, obviously not,” Shepard replied.

“Oh yeah, I forgot, all you know is driving makos and destroying reapers. You don’t know how to do normal things. Like cooking, dancing, singing and making jokes that are actually funny,” Liara smirked as she turned around, leaning against the counter and pulling Shepard in.

 

                “Ha-ha,” Shepard sneered, “You’re very funny.” Liara grinned and leaned in. She planted a deep, slow kiss on the commander’s lips. “I missed you.”

 

***

 

                “So tell me,” Shepard said, jumping into the X3M, “How exactly were _you_ selected for Special Tactics and Recon?”

                “Okay, I’m going to pretend I wasn’t offended by that,” James nodded as he jumped into the pilot’s chair, “anyway, at that little party you threw at Anderson’s apartment back in the old days, Ash and  I really hit it off.”

                “And she put in a good word for you?” Shepard smirked. “Ha, no,” James replied, starting the inertial dampeners and lifting the skycar into drive, “After I completed the N7 program and made that asteroid my bitch, they let me move back here, to Illium, with Ash. The council asked like the next day.”

                “Yeah,” She sighed, “rank does have its privileges. Sweet, sweet privileges.” She nudged James’s arm. “So tell me about you and Williams.”

                “Ah,” he sighed, “She’s starting to talk about marriage…” “Oh really? And how long have you been together?”

                “Pretty much the whole time you were unconscious, Commander,” He answered, “I mean, don’t get me wrong, Lola, I love her. It’s just, don’t you think I’m a little too young to tie the knot?”

                “Vega,” Shepard answered, shaking, her head, “If you love her and she loves you, what better way to express your devotion than with the oldest human tradition in the book?”

                “Okay and what about you and the doc?” James shot back, “if you love her and she loves you, what better way to express your devotion?” 

                “Well for one,” Shepard started, “I don’t even think asari believe in marriage. And secondly, she’s just barely coming out of her shock. I haven’t even moved in yet. And I’m being as patient as possible. But trust me, if I could, I would. She’s the only one for this tough heart. The only one I could give the world to and still feel like it’s not enough. The only one I’ve ever wanted to spend the rest of my life with.”

                “Ah, Lola, stop before you make a grown man cry,” James teased, “My point was that you don’t really need marriage to show your love. Not in this day and age. But I see what you’re getting at. It is one way to show that you don’t want anyone else.”

                “That wasn’t what I was getting at, Vega,” Shepard laughed, “I was just saying, you’re both human, you both love each other, you know you both want it. Why not? Because you think you’re too young? That shouldn’t matter. And just because it may potentially be out of the question for Liara and I right now, it doesn’t mean it is for the two of you.”

                “Ah, It’s not exactly out of the question for you two, Lola,” James started.

“That’s why I used words like _potentially_ and _right now_ , James,” Shepard teased.

                “You know what I think the two of you need?” James asked. “What, James?” “A date night.”

“A date night?” Shepard asked. “I honestly don’t think I’ve ever been on a date.”

“Ash and I do it all the time,” James said, “Go to a fancy restaurant, maybe go see a vid, take a walk in the park, go dancing… well maybe not that last one for you…” Shepard dipped her chin and raised her eyebrows at James. “Ah come on, Commander. You know, dancing may not be the ideal date for you,” James admitted, laughing, “anyway, you should really consider it. Ash and I would be more than happy to watch the little one.”

                Shepard thought for a moment. “Well, I am going over for dinner tonight. We’ll see how everything plays out. I’ll see what Liara thinks. Thank you, James.”

                “Hey, no problem Lola.”

 

***

 

                “Elle, I think maybe you should settle down a little, sweetheart,” Liara said, pulling the Chicken breasts out of the oven.

                Aurielle had been bouncing off the walls after she’d found out Shepard was going over for dinner and a family vid night.

                “I can’t help it, mommy,” Aurielle, said, out of breath, “I’m too excited about tonight!” She started to jump from couch to couch when the doorbell rang.

 “By the Goddess! She’s here!” Aurielle screamed at the top of her lungs as she bounced off the couch and ran straight for the door.

                “Wow, I heard you from all the way outside,” Shepard laughed, kissing the top of her daughter’s head. Liara approached the device for the speaker system on the wall and turned down the music that permeated the apartment. “She’s just been so full of energy all afternoon,” Liara said as she walked over to the door, wiping her hands with a towelette. Shepard leaned in, pecked Liara’s cheek and handed her a bouquet of flowers. “These are lovely, thank you,” Liara said, smelling the flowers. She walked back to the kitchen and started to fill a glass vase with water. 

“Is this ‘Sleepless’ by _Marconi Union_?” Shepard asked, pointing to the ceiling, gesturing to the music.

“Mmhmm,” Liara answered, cutting the stems of the flowers and placing them into the water, “There’s just something about classic 21st century ambient music that I love.”

“Me too,” Shepard answered, “you gotta love the classics. This one is actually one of my favorites.”

“Mine too,” Liara smiled, mixing the steaming human vegetables, “I wish I could’ve been there. To see the start of ambient music; at the beginning of the 21st century. Back when lyrical music was the most popular.”

                “Eh, I like classic lyrical music too,” Shepard admitted, “but I know what you mean; to see the start of something beautiful. A musical revolution.” 

                Liara placed the spatula down and moved the vase to the table. She walked over and wrapped her arms around the commander. She looked up at Shepard, smiling, and leaned in.

                “Okay,” Aurielle said, walking into the kitchen, “I picked out a few good vids.”

Liara and Jane turned to Aurielle simultaneously. Liara approached the child and bent over, her hands on her knees. “And are they all Blasto vids?” She laughed.

                “Maybe…” Aurielle giggled. Liara turned to Shepard. “What do you say, Commander? You feel like it’s a Blasto kind-of-night?”

                “Yeah,” Shepard replied. “I feel like it’s a Blasto kind-of-night. _But_ we should eat first. I don’t know about you… but I’m **_hungry_**!” She pronounced, playfully growling with the word ‘hungry’ as she scooped Aurielle up, tickling her little sides, with an evil laugh. Liara smiled and started to set the table as Aurielle screamed and laughed. 

                “Come on you two,” Liara laughed as she set the served plates down onto the table, “the food’s ready.”

                Shepard set Aurielle down, who was still laughing and pulled out Liara’s chair for her. “Thank you, love,” Liara beamed as she sat down.

                Shepard’s heart skipped a beat. _Love…_ She smiled and sat down. “This looks amazing, Li.”

 

***

 

                The screen went black and the credits started to roll. Shepard looked down at Aurielle who had fallen asleep nestled in the side of her abdomen. 

Liara lifted her head from Jane’s shoulder and rubbed her eyes. “Is the movie over?” She asked, yawning.

“Shhh… Yes,” Shepard whispered, “Aurielle fell asleep.” “Oh!” Liara said, rising from the couch, “Here, I’ll get her.”

“No, no, it’s okay, I’ve got her,” Shepard said, lifting the sleeping child from the couch. She carried Aurielle into her room and laid her on the bed. She placed the teddy bear into her daughter’s arms and pulled the blanket over her.

“Goodnight, Princess,” Shepard whispered, gently kissing Aurielle’s cheek. The little asari budged a little, still in a deep sleep.

“Well,” Shepard said, exiting the room and looking down at her wristwatch, “I think it’s time for me to head out now. Thank you for dinner.”

“You’re welcome…” Liara said, looking down as Shepard embraced her then started for the door.

“Or…” Liara said, stopping Shepard in her tracks, “I mean, it’s pretty late. You could perhaps stay the night?”

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” Shepard answered, waving her hand in the air, “I’ll make it back to Chakwas’ just fine.” She turned for the door again.

“Well…” Liara said, stopping Shepard again, “What if I wanted you to stay?”

Shepard turned around. “Really?” She asked, walking toward Liara.

                “I mean, only if you want to,” Liara said, looking to the floor.

“Hey,” Shepard replied, lifting Liara’s chin, “I would love to.” Liara smiled and bit her lip as Jane kissed her temple.

                

 

Shepard pulled her boots off and laid back onto the couch as Liara was getting ready for bed. “You can use my toothbrush, I don’t mind,” Liara called as she walked out of the restroom. She looked over to see Shepard lying on the couch.

“You can sleep on the bed,” Liara said, nervously playing with her hands, “I’m not sure if the couch, or the couch bed, is as comfortable.”

Shepard sat up and looked over to Liara. “Are you sure you’re comfortable with that?” She asked.

“Yes,” Liara answered, “I think so.” “Well, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable-” Shepard started.

“No,” Liara interrupted, “you won’t. I’ll be fine.” “Alright, alright,” Shepard laughed as she got up from the couch. Liara trotted up the stairs, Shepard following behind.

“I’m sorry, it’s a bit messy up here, sometimes I get a little carried away when I work from home,” Liara said, cleaning up her desk.

“It’s fine,” Shepard said lying down on the left side of the bed, “I don’t mind.” Liara turned and looked down. “Sorry for going all crazy, I’m just a little nervous,” She admitted.

“Hey,” Shepard said, holding an arm out to her, “don’t be nervous. Come here.” Liara smiled and pulled her tights off. “Wait,” She stopped, blushing, “I’m sorry, this doesn’t make you uncomfortable does it?”

Jane’s eyes scanned down Liara’s body. “Uh, no,” she gulped, “not at all.” Liara bit her lip and crawled into bed and under the covers. She laid her head on Shepard’s shoulder, placing her hand on her abdomen.

“I love when you do that,” Shepard smiled. “Do what?” Liara asked, looking up at Jane. “Bite your bottom lip,” she replied, “I think it’s so cute.” Liara bushed and laid her head back down.

“So even though I’m in love with Aurielle,” Shepard broke the silence, “I never said sorry for accidentally getting you pregnant. If it was even my fault.”

“Ooh…” Liara replied. “What? Did I say the wrong thing? I’m sorry-“ Shepard started to say.

“No,” Liara interrupted, “It’s nothing.” “Tell me,” Shepard replied. “It’s nothing really,” Liara swallowed.

                “Please, Liara,” Jane insisted. “Nothing,” Liara said, “It’s just… she… wasn’t exactly an accident…”

“What?” Shepard asked, sitting up. “Please,” Liara said, pushing Jane back down onto the bed, “Lay back down.” 

                “Well, what do you mean ‘she wasn’t exactly an accident’?” Shepard asked as Liara laid her head back down onto her shoulder.

                “I’m sorry,” Liara said softly, “It’s just, I didn’t know if it was the last time I’d ever see you… I’m so sorry.” She started to choke up, “Jane… I thought that if I were going to lose you again, that I’d make our last time special…”

                “So that’s what I felt…” Shepard sighed. “We became one,” Liara admitted.

“Why didn’t you tell me, Liara? Why didn’t you tell me you were going to do a full meld? That we were going to bond completely? It would’ve been nice to know.”

                Shepard felt warm tears through her shirt. Liara got up and sat on the side of the bed, crying. “Because I lost you once, Shepard. And I was afraid I was going to lose you again. For good. And so I didn’t stop myself.  And for eight years, I thought I was right, that I had lost you a second time. But I still had a piece of you. And she’s what kept me going.” Liara held her face, starting to sob.

                “Hey,” Shepard said, crawling over to Liara, “hey, it’s okay.” She kissed Liara’s shoulder. “Really, I’m not mad. I just wish you would’ve told me. So we could’ve made the conception of our child more of a special experience.”

                Liara wiped her eyes. “No it’s not okay. I lost you twice. And I’m going to lose you again. Both, Aurielle and me.”

                “No,” Shepard replied, “You’re not, I’m here to stay. For good.” “That’s not what I mean Jane…” Liara cried, “You know the difference in our lifespans.”

                Shepard pulled Liara down, wrapping her arm around her. “Hey, we don’t have to worry about that right now, baby,” She said, kissing Liara’s shoulder again. “Please, let’s focus on here and now. I couldn’t be any happier. I want to cherish the time we have together. I don’t care about what’s happened in the past. Or what will happen in the future. All I care about is you. And Aurielle. Right here. Right now.”

                Liara sniffled and wiped her eyes. “I should’ve told you.” “It doesn’t matter, Li,” Shepard replied, gently brushing her fingertips up and down Liara’s arm.

                Liara turned to face Shepard, who moved in closer. Shepard smiled and wiped Liara’s tears. They intertwined their fingers and stared into each other’s eyes, _Sleepless_ playing on loop. 

                “So,” Shepard said, “James thinks we should have a date night. What do you think?” “I’d like that,” Liara smiled. “Me too,” Jane replied, kissing the tip of Liara’s nose. 

                Shepard stared into Liara’s glossy sapphire eyes. “You didn’t even tell me to embrace eternity,” she kidded.

                Liara laughed and rolled her eyes, “Oh goddess.” “Goodnight, my love,” Shepard laughed as she kissed Liara’s forehead.

                “Goodnight, Jane. I love you,” Liara replied, her eyes closed.

“I love you too, Liara. I always will.”


End file.
